Forbidden
by Katt In The Boxx
Summary: She was an angel. He was a vampire. It was forbidden. So it was declared that they were never meant to be. ON HIATUS!


**Me: Hey people I'm back with a new Powerpuff story! This time it's the Reds!**

**Brick: Dammit**

**Blossom: Why?**

**Me: Because I already tortured the Greens. And they have another story too. Plus I don't like writing for the blues. Too mushy**

**Reds: D:**

* * *

Forbidden

Chapter 1: Falling

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Blossom watched down from the heavens sighing. She and her sisters had made the biggest mistakes of their immortal lives. They had fallen in love with demons from the Underworld. They had fallen in love with vampires.

What's so wrong about that? The girls were angels; meant to breed with other angels. But none of the other angels caught their eyes like the three vampires below them. But it wasn't their faults you see. They were sent to the Underworld. How?

Let's just start from the beginning shall we?

* * *

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled. Buttercup looked at her. "What?" I yelled back. She flew towards me with her pale pink wings. "Buttercup you were supposed to be in the choir welcoming the new angels! I had to cover you up again!" Blossom yelled. Buttercup sighed.

"I had something more important to do." Buttercup said simply. Bubbles flew towards us with her pale blue wings. "Will you two stop yelling I can here you I can here you all the way from the bakery." she said. The two looked at their blond sister. "The bakery isn't that far." Blossom said. "But I still shouldn't be able to here you two." She defended.

"Then tell Buttercup to stop ditching Welcoming." Blossom huffed. Bubbles sighed. "Buttercup you need to stop doing this. It's rude." she said. Buttercup scoffed. "Why would I want to greet some angels, half who probably don't even belong here?'" she asked. Bubbles and Blossom gasped. "What?" I asked.

"All angels belong here! Despite what they have done in the past." Blossom said. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Yeah, all of them belong here all right." she said sarcastically. She got up. "I'm taking a walk." Buttercup announced. "Fine!" Blossom yelled. Buttercup just shrugged her off. She spread her pale green wings and flew off.

The three girls had different coloured wings from other angels for a reason. They were among the angels that had special powers. Most angels are brought to the heavens with regular white wings. But some with tinted wings had special powers. Buttercup could control nature. Blossom could control water and ice. Bubbles could control the weather.

The thing is the girls did not know that they had these powers. The Council decided to keep it a secret since the girls were indeed more powerful then the Council itself. The girls just thought that they were given the wings.

Buttercup continued her walk throughout the heavens. It seemed never ending, full of joy and happiness. Buttercup longed to go somewhere else. To explore a different land. But it was made forbidden for the three to go outside the heavens. The Council made it seem that it was forbidden for all angels to go outside the heavens but the truth is that it is only the three.

Buttercup sat down on a bench and sighed. _"This place never changes much does it?'_ she thought to herself. she looked around at the streets that she has roamed for well over seventeen hundred years. She and her sisters were sent here at the same time. They have been here so long that she doesn't even bother to greet newcomers. _'They will be he here forever. Like me.'_

Buttercup got up and started walking around again. She then turned into an unfamiliar street. She looked around. "This place doesn't seem familiar." she said. The place looked dull, full of sadness and uncertainty. She kept on walking willing to explore this part of the heavens. She then saw a hole. Well more like an abyss.

"I have to show Blossom and Bubbles." she said. She ran back home. "Blossom! Bubbles!" she yelled. "Buttercup don't yell! I'm trying to read!" Blossom said, walking out of her bedroom. Bubbles came out the kitchen from cooking. "What is it Buttercup. You're awfully excited." Bubbles said. "You have to come with me. I found something really cool." she said.

Buttercup flew out the door, her sisters close behind her. Buttercup stopped in a dark neighborhood. "Buttercup I think we should go know." Blossom said, looking around disgusted. Bubbles nodded in agreement. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I still haven't shown you what I wanted though." she said. Her sisters sighed. there was no way changing her mind.

Buttercup stopped in front of a huge abyss. Her sisters looked down into it. "Cool isn't it?" Buttercup asked. "No it's dark and creepy." Bubbles retorted. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "It's a giant hole." Blossom stated. "But look around it. It has some weird writing on it." Buttercup said. Blossom looked around the abyss and studied it.

She gasped. "It says it's the abyss to the-" She was cut off when the three girls were suddenly pushed into the abyss. They screamed as they were fell down to the abyss to a place where no angel should ever go.

* * *

The three people reported back to the Council. "It has been done." they said. The Council nodded.

"Great job." the Head Angel said. "They are no longer our burden."

* * *

The three girls continued to fall down, farther into the abyss. The girls soon fell onto the rock hard floor. It was hot so they quickly scrambled up. The three girls looked around scared. There was fire and lava everywhere. Demons left and right of every sort. The girls immediately ran the opposite direction. But it seemed wherever they were was never ending.

The girls stopped in what seemed to be deserted area. They were panting. "Where are we? I'm scared." Bubbles whimpered. Buttercup didn't answer. She was as scared as Bubbles. They looked around.

"You remember when I was studying the writing on the edge of the abyss?" Blossom said. Her sisters nodded. Blossom gulped. She looked down, not able to look her sisters in the eyes. "It was written in an ancient writing which I studied." she said. Bubbles and Buttercup stared intently at their older sister.

"It said..."

"Dammit Blossom! Spit it out already!" Buttercup yelled, not able to take the tension. Blossom took a deep breath thinking about how she was to explain the situation to her sisters. She sighed.

"It said Abyss to the Underworld." she finally said. Bubbles and Buttercup's eyes widened. "So you mean thay we're in..." Buttercup trailed off. Blossom knew what she meant.

"Yes Buttercup. We are in the Underworld."

* * *

**Me: Short first chapter I know but they shall get longer.**

**Blossom: Really does it have to be a Reds story?**

**Me: Yes**

**Brick: I hate you**

**Me: I love you too Brick.**


End file.
